Bangtan -Advertisement- Drabble
by cllmearay
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan ff -gaje- yang terinspirasi dari iklan di Televisi. Drabble 1 : Vkook, Inspired by Bebelac
**Drable 1 : Bebelac Vkook Vers**

 **.**

 **.**

" Eomma, Tae-hyung sedang sedih ya ? "

 **Rabu, 30 Desember**

Sedih. Itulah yang dilihat seorang balita berumur 4 tahun dari kakak laki-lakinya yang kini mendekam didalam kamar dengan kaki yang dibalut gips. Seharusnya hari ini kakaknya sedang berbahagia dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersama-sama, karena ini adalah hari ulang tahun sang kakak.

Namun, apa daya Jungkook yang saat itu tidak sengaja menyenggol tangga yang dinaiki kakaknya untuk memetik buah sehingga Taehyung terjatuh dan mengalami patah tulang. Padahal, seminggu lagi ada pertandingan bola oleh tim favorite Taehyung di salah satu stadion dekat rumahnya.

" Taetae-Hyung! Lihat kesini "

Taehyung yang sedang menatap keluar jendela menengok kearah sang adik, dan hanya menatapnya datar. Jungkook yang sekarang memakai piyama singa dilengkapi kumis di wajahnya mulai meompat-lompat dan mengeluarkan suara seperti singa.

" Raaawr.. "

Namun tindakannya tidak juga membuat Taehyung tertawa, setidaknya tersenyum tipis pun tidak.

" Hyung, Jangan sedih lagi ne? Mianhae.. " ujar Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, kemudian menatap kearah poster pemain bola favoritnya didinding. Jungkook mengikuti arah pandang sang kakak. Kemudian ia mendapat ide.

 **.**

 **.**

" Kookie, ayo makan dulu.. "

Terlihat seorang wanita tengah membujuk anak kecil yang kini sedang berkutat dengan pensil dan kertas yang setengah kusut. Tangannya menggenggam pensil itu dengan kencang dan mulutnya sesekali komat-kamit mengikuti apa yang ia tuliskan didalam sana.

" Sebentar lagi eomma.. "

Wanita itu menghela nafas, si bungsu kesayangannya ini sudah berkutat dengan tulisannya hampir separuh hari ini dan menolak untuk makan sejak habis mandi tadi pagi.

"Sayang, kamu tadi pagi belum sarapan, sekarang tidak mau makan siang.. Makan dulu, kalau nanti sakit bagaimana? Tae-Hyung pasti tambah sedih kalau Kookie sakit " Bujuk sang Ibu

" Eh? Tidak.. aku tidak mau Taetae-Hyung sedih, ayo Eomma, kita makan ! "

Dengan gerakan cepat, si kecil bertubuh gembil itu segera turun dari kursi meja belajarnya dan berlari menuju meja makan. Membuat wanita yang sedari tadi membujuknya geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian matanya beralih kepada kertas yang sedari tadi membuat perhatian anaknya melupakan segala hal. Karena didorong rasa penasaran, ia meraihnya dan membulatkan mata saat membacanya.

 **.**

 **.**

" Eomma, apwah Twae-Hyung hwudah mwakhan ? " Tanya Jungkook dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

" Aigo, habiskan dulu makanan didalam mulutmu sayang, baru boleh berbicara "

Jungkook mengangguk dan segera menelan makanan yang ada didalam mulutnya kemudian bertanya lagi.

" Apa Tae-Hyung sudah makan? "

" Sudah sayang, nah sekarang habiskan makananmu, ne? "

Jungkook kembali melahap makanannya sampai habis.

" Aku sudah selesai Eomma! "

" Yasudah habiskan susu mu dan… " ucapannya terhenti saat melihat gelas susu dan piring yang telah kosong dan Jungkook yang berlari menjauh.

" Astaga anak itu.."

 **.**

 **.**

" Taetae-Hyuuuung ! " Teriak Jungkook dari kejauhan.

Taehyung melihatnya kemudian mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk duduk disampingnya. Badan gembil Jungkook pun mulai menaiki kasur tempat Taehyung beristirahat selama kakinya patah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dikepala Kasur.

Jungkook mencari posisi nyaman, kemudian matanya menangkap Taehyung yang lagi-lagi menatap kearah poster pemain bola- yang Jungkook tidak tahu siapa namanya.

" Hyung masih sedih? "

Taehyung menghela nafas, lalu mengarahkan tangannya keatas kepala si adik dan mengacaknya.

" Tidak.. " Jawabnya singkat

" Itu.. uh.. maafkan aku Hyung, aku sudah membuat Tae-Hyung sedih, maafkan aku "

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, kemudian mendekap adiknya.

" Sudah tidak apa-apa, jangan minta maaf lagi, ne? "

" Tapi.. hyung jadi tidak bisa melihat paman yang ada diposter itu " Jungkook memajukan sedikit bibirnya, yang membuat Taehyung gemas sendiri.

" Tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa melihatnya di Televisi "

Ngomong-ngomong soal 'Paman yang ada diposter' Jungkook jadi ingat sesuatu.

Kini hanya tinggal Taehyung yang mengerutkan kening bingung karena sang adik yang tiba-tiba turun dari kasurnya dan berlari tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun.

 **.**

 **.**

" Eoh? Kookie? Kenapa Kookie diluar gerbang hm? "

Jungkook yang sedang _celingukan_ seperti mencari sesuatu segera menoleh dan menemukan seorang lelaki muda di hadapannya.

" Uh.. itu aku ingin mengirim surat ini, tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengirim kemana "

Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya samar, kemudian berjongkok dihadapan anak yang tingginya tidak melebihi pinggangnya.

" Surat untuk siapa hm? "

" Itu, paman Hoseok tau tidak, pemain bola yang kata Tae-Hyung akan bermain didekat sini? "

Wajah kebingungan itu berubah menjadi senyuman. Tangannya ia bawa untuk mengacak rambut balita dihadapannya.

" Tentu saja, aku yang mengurus stadion disana.. ada apa Kookie? "

" Aku.. bolehkah aku menitipkan ini? "

Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya –lagi

" Untuk siapa? "

" Paman favorite Tae-Hyung "

" Oh, kebetulan aku mengetahuinya. Taehyung pernah bercerita kepadaku.. " Kemudian Hoseok Nampak berpikir. " Bukankah Taehyung akan menyaksikannya juga minggu depan ? "

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya. " Aku.. membuat kaki Tae-Hyung patah "

" Astaga maaf aku tidak tahu, baiklah aku akan mengantarkannya. Boleh aku menjenguk Taehyung? "

" Jinjja? Gomawo! Tentu saja boleh, ayo kita masuk.. " ujar Jungkook sambil menarik tangan Hoseok, namun baru beberapa langkah ia masuk kepekarangan rumahnya, ia terdiam.

" Eoh? Kenapa Kookie? "

" Jangan.. Jangan beritahu Tae-Hyung soal ini "

Hoseok terkekeh pelan. " Tidak akan "

 **.**

 **.**

" _Masih dengan kesebelasan yang sama.. kali ini pemain bernomor punggung 12 akan menyerang.. Ya! Sedikit lagi pemirsa dan.. GOOOOOOL ! "_

" GOOOOOOOOL ! " Teriak Taehyung didepan televisi. Jungkook yang disebelahnya juga ikut-ikutan berteriak meski tidak mengerti sepenuhnya.

 _Yang ia mengerti hanyalah ekspresi kakaknya yang sangat bahagia._

Terlihat dilayar televisi bagaimana para pemain dari grup yang baru saja mencetak satu angka berekspresi senang. Bahkan ada yang sampai 'tindih-tindihan' dengan banyak anggota lain.

" Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menonton secara langsung.." Gumam Taehyung pelan.

Jungkook yang mendengarnya menunduk dan memainkan ujung piyama Pororonya. _Ia berharap Paman Hoseok menepati Janjinya_

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menendang-nendang batu dihadapannya. Kini ia berada ditaman dekat rumahnya dengan alasan ada janji dengan Park Jimin, tetangganya untuk bermain. Namun janji itu sebenarnya tidak ada, Jungkook hanya ingin melepaskan kekesalannya pada Paman Hoseok yang sampai saat ini belum juga ada tanda tanda bahwa ia menepati janjinya.

Sudah 4 hari sejak pertandingan bola tersebut, dan Paman Hoseok tidak juga datang.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis.

Namun ia tidak dapat menahannya lagi, semakin lama ia menggigit semakin banyak pula airmata yang keluar.

" Huweee.. Paman Hoseok berbohooong "

 **.**

 **.**

" Astaga Kookie kenapa? " Tanya sang Eomma saat anak emasnya pulang dengan muka sembab.

Ia langsung memeluk sang anak dan membawanya kegendongan.

" Paman Hoseok.. "

" Kenapa sayang ? "

" Dia berbohong eomma " adu Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Eoh ? Kenapa ? "

Akhirnya Jungkook menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari rencananya membuat Taehyung bahagia, tentang ia menulis surat dan tentang perjanjiannya dengan Hoseok. Sang Eomma hanya mengulas sebuah senyum.

" Mungkin paman Hoseok sedang sibuk sayang.. " kata wanita itu membuat Jungkook semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Jangan ngambek gitu dong, minum susu dulu yuk "

Ajak sang Eomma yang disambut dengan mata berbinar oleh sang Bungsu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu sejak pertandingan, dan Hoseok belum juga menemui Jungkook. Membuat bocah berumur 4 tahun ini terlihat frustasi.

Jungkook menendang-nendang bola yang ia bawa ketaman dan mengoceh sendiri, bahkan ia tidak sadar dibelakangnya sudah ada orang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

" Jungkookie "

Jungkook menoleh dan membulatkan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

" EOMMA AKU PULAAANG.. "

Wanita muda yang sedang berada diruang tamuu segera menoleh.

" Wah Jungkookie sudah pulang, kenapa sangat… " Ucapannya terputus melihat dua orang lelaki yang berada dihadapannya.

Yang satu, adalah tetangganya.

Dan yang satu lagi-

.

.

" Ayo paman, kita kekamar Tae-Hyung "

.

.

-seseorang yang sangat terkenal akan kepiawaiannya bermain bola.

.

.

 _Pemain Favorite Taehyung._

 **.**

 **.**

" Astaga apa aku bermimpi? "

Tanya Taehyung, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lagi. Berusaha menjelaskan penglihatannya.

" Kookie, apa aku bermimpi? "

Tanyanya lagi, Jungkook hanya menampilkan cengiran khas-nya dan menghambur kepelukan kakaknya.

" Hyuung, aku bawakan paman yang ada diposter itu untuk Hyungie.. "

Taehyung sudah tidak dapat berkata-kata. Dirinya yakin ia pasti bermimpi, tadi pagi bangun jam 7 kemudian sarapan sandwich buatan eommanya, kemudian tertidur lagi jam 11 siang dan sekarang…

 _Ia terbangun dengan pemain favorite berada dihadapannya._

" Anyyeong Taehyung-ah.. senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu "

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya –lagi. Kemudian memeluk adiknya erat. " Gomawo Kookie-ah "

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hoseok berlari terengah-engah, menuju segerombolan pemain bola yang sedang menuju bus yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat lain._

 _Ia hampir lupa dengan surat Jungkook jika saja ia tadi tidak membuka buku catatannya._

 _Hoseok menepuk salah seorang pemain dan menyerahkan surat kecil itu._

 _Pemain itu tampak bingung dan menatap Hoseok seolah meminta penjelasan._

" _Baca saja "_

 _Ia bergegas membaca surat kecil itu, surat yang berisi tulisan yang berantakan khas anak kecil, kemudian mengulas senyum dan menatap Hoseok._

" _Baiklah, Minggu depan "_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **"** _Paman, Namaku Jungkook. Aku punya seorang kakak, namanya Taehyung. Ia sangat menyukai paman, tapi ia tidak dapat menyaksikan paman bermain secara langsung. Bisakah paman menemui Taehyung? Aku sedih melihatnya sedih_

 _Tertanda - Jungkook. "_

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N :**

MAMAH TOLONG SAYA, IKLAN BEBELAC UNYU BANGET TOLONG /PINGSAN/

muehehehe ini drabble terinsprasi dari iklan bebelac, yang ada Bambang Pamungkasnya tau? /ga woy

ini ff aku hadiahin buat mbah tercintaku /mwah/ **Han Eun Kyo** /mwah lagi/

maafkan jika ada kesalahan kata atau kesalahan tulisan atau kesalahan apapun yang ada di ff ini.

Wanna Review, hm?

 **Thanks for** **everything** **Readers, Luv Ya**

 **.**

 **Cllmearay**


End file.
